


To Sext Or Not To Sext!

by millygal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Infuriating technology!





	To Sext Or Not To Sext!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for siberian_angel's prompt over at the kinky!meme - Sherlock/Ronon sexting, please! And I swear, that totally came out of nowhere. XD - It's not remotely kinky more cracky, but hell, third one today so I'm not complaining or looking at it too close, LOL!

**Buuuzzz**

Sherlock ignores the sound of his phone interrupting his creative flow and continues to paint abstract patterns all across his already completely buggered front room wall.

Woe betide any inanimate object that gets in his way when he's bored!

**Buuuzzz**

Seriously, who in their right mind would want to get between Sherlock Holmes and his over active use of neon orange paint?!?

**Buuuzzz**

"Sherlock, I think perhaps someone's trying to get a hold of you!"

John's trying desperately not to look the neon orange smiley now accompanying the neon yellow smiley on their wall, in the eye. It's as if the little bugger knows he's dying to pick up Sherlock's phone and rifle through it just to find out who needs his best friend so badly.

"Oh fine! You infuriating piece of technology! What could possibly be so bloody impo...Oh"

The image on his screen stops him mid rant and he has a completely base and instinctual up swelling of heat from somewhere in his lower regions and he finds himself clamping the phone to his chest, "I'll just, I'm just....do excuse me a moment won't you? I need to...visit my mind palace."

John watches Sherlock's arse appreciatively as he all but sprints from the room, "Huh, who knew he even understood the concept of embarrassed!?"

Sherlock slams his door and leans heavily against it before taking another peek at the phone.

Quickly tapping out a reply, he pictures toned skin and taught muscles all rippling suggestively against soft leather and rough hemp.

*Wasn't aware you got cell service in the Pegasus Galaxy. Or are you on Earth?*

It's mere seconds before he receives what can only be described as an obscene string of semi-coherent suggestions with an address tacked on the end.

Fumbling with his coat whilst trying to send a reply only serves to create severe unwanted friction in an area that is already having issues with heat and space.

John's vaguely aware of a Sherlock shaped mass streaking none to gracefully out the door and a hollered, "Be back later, don't wait up!" before he realises he's left his phone on the table.

Curiosity getting the better of him, John clicks the screen off of lock and is met with one of the most mouth watering images he's seen for a good long while, "Lucky bastard! Could've asked if I wanted to share!"


End file.
